Rain Arrives at Beacon
by helicore
Summary: This is something I have been working on for some time, as of yet, it is unfinished. I decided to upload it anyway to see what you guys think of it...


_**This is a little thing I've been working on which centres around an OC called Rain, along with other OC's as a part of her team. People in the RWBYverse are normally very social, but Rain has other plans.**_

Weak limbs stood no chance against Rain's might. She looked down at Cyan, her puppy-dog eyes peering back up through her purple cloak.

"Please, I thought I had a chance," Cyan pleaded inaccurately.

Rain enjoyed this Grimm persona, and stuck with it; opting to say no words, she gave a small flick of her hand, to gesture that she had some time to do what she will. Cyan then attempted to get up. Her gesture was met only by the heel of Rain, and Rain also flicked her scroll out of her pocket, towards Cyan. She did not break eye contact with Rain while reaching for her scroll, and then she hastily flicked through her contacts.

This is exactly what Rain wanted.

She reluctantly called Teal, and there was a sharp increase in tension, while she was waiting for Teal to pick up.

"Sis, are you alright?"

Cyan replied with a series of weak coughs before mustering the strength to say, "Not exactly. I'm going to die."

"What! What do you mean?! No don't die yet, you are amazing at fighting!"

"Not good enough for this Grimm."

Rain knew there were tears welling up in Teal's eyes, before she killed her, she wanted Teal to know one small thing. Where Cyan's body was going to be.

"Fight! Fight like there is no tomorrow!"

"There is no tomorrow for me. My aura is gone, I can barely see from the amount of blood. The Grimm, unscathed. Unharmed. I want you to know where to find me though."

Good. Cyan hung up, and pinged her coordinates to him. That was a shame, Rain wanted to see Teal's reaction to her beloved sister shrieking in pain. It was good enough anyway. All she had to do now is wait for Teal.

Rain was perched on a rock when she heard Teal bolt up the hill, tears trailing behind him as he ran. Wailing Beowolves couldn't halt his unstoppable triumph. He was angry, he wanted to avenge those weaker than him. How peculiar. Rain effortlessly skipped up a large tree, to gain a hidden vantage point.

Rain observed Teal charging towards her sister, clutching her cold corpse in his hands. He weeped and sobbed, he vowed that he would kill the Grimm that did this to her. He paused his endless sobbing when he found a small note tucked into her collar.

" _Despite what you wish. Despite what you vow, you might want to rethink what you think. I am not Grimm. I am not human. I'm the exact same as you, just struck by an unfortunate chance. I haven't found anyone like me. Anyone who likes me. Looks like team CAST is a member down. Team AST. Doesn't have a nice ring to it, does it? STAR, however, sounds great. I am a faunus, just like you. And I kill without reason, without mercy. It's just my animal instincts kicking in. You heard what your precious sister called me; Grimm. It's horrible. Gives me the chills. I will be in your dorm, come home. Put Cyan to bed for the last time. Before my animal instincts kick in again"_

Teal had no choice, he flung Cyan onto his back for the last time, and trotted down through the forest, telling her the stories of her past as they went, attempting with all his might to not cry. It was a tough walk home for Teal. The toughest he will ever face. It was the day he realised just how dear life is to him, and his teammates.

Teal turned up at the dorm a good hour later. The funeral was boring for Rain. She did not care. She had no feelings.

Eventually, after an eternity of silence, Teal's team left. They left Teal to see her sister, once again before her soul is released towards the heavens. This was when Rain dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor with an audible thud. Teal shot his head round towards Rain, "Who are you?"

Rain simply pointed towards the note in Cyan's collar. Teal tossed his head towards where she was pointing. Rain could feel the anger flooding through Teal's veins; she almost laughed, but kept herself calm and content.

"No. You are-"

"Faunus" Rain said calmly, and flicked her hood down to reveal a split face; one side with a screeching Nuckelavee, the other held Rain's content face. "I wrote the note, I felt a bit hurt after killing her. But he, he," She pointed towards the out of control Nuckelavee, "He killed Cyan."

Teal gasped at her. Then stopped, and then gasped again. He wanted to go ballistic; he wanted to annihilate Rain and her stupid Nuckelavee. The only thing that stopped him, in the end, was Rain's apparent remorse.

"The only way I can think to make up for it is to join your team." There was a long silence, "So what do you say?"

"Well, I guess you have to."

"Good, I cannot wait to meet your friends," She smiled at him and then headed for an isolated spot, her geist keeping watch as she pulled out a small notepad.

" _Cyan, the stupid prodigy girl_

 _X_

 _Spirit, the calling wolf_

 _Ash, the fiery fox_

 _Teal, the hard-backed tank_

"

The next morning, Rain found herself on the roof of her new team's dorm. Her eyes felt heavy and tired. Obviously, the amount of grief she had caused in the previous day had tired her body to the point where she didn't remember ever deciding to fall asleep on this particular roof. The only way she was to know what happened was to ask her geist; that's what she did, "Explain to me, geist, what happened overnight?"

Wasting no time at all, the geist's voice perked up. It sounded similar to her, only feeling a few years older. The geist addressed Rain as if they didn't share a soul, "Well, Rain, you confirmed your kill of the Stupid Prodigy Girl, and then you suddenly fell asleep on this roof."

Rain nodded. Unfortunately, this information was not new news to her, and she was disappointed, but determined to get new news from the geist.

"Did anyone notice me up here?"

The geist thought for a moment, recalling the events of the black night.

"Two young lads noticed you, they were walking back to their dorm together, I believe."

"What did they say about me?"

"Well, one nudged the other and pointed you out. They shouted at you, but mutually agreed that you were drunk and fell asleep up here."

Rain nodded again, and felt lucky that the two guys didn't do anything more to her. If she was disturbed in that kind of state, they'd return home… Headless. Quickly, her mind dismissed them as any kind of threat to her safety here. In an instant, she sprung to her feet, and her hood gracefully floated down over her head, covering her "imperfections".

Dust kicked up behind her feet as she landed on the dirt like an olympic acrobat. A smirk slapped across her face; she was proud of that landing. Rain made sure her hood was properly adjusted, and knocked on the door to Teal's dorm- slowly. She could hear the scuttering behind the door, of course, they weren't expecting a visitor, but Rain wasn't a visitor- she was here to stay.

"H-Hey, I don't think we've met before..." Spirit stuttered to Rain. Clearly, Spirit hadn't totally woken up yet. Tiredness plagued her eyes, and she adjusted her blue hair in a way to prevent it blocking her field of view. She studied every part of Rain, feeling that she'd need to remember Rain's attire.

"Rain. I have to join your team… I'm sorry about your loss," Rain blurted out uncontrollably, only just realising that she was never asked for a name, but provided anyways.

"Spirit," She replied, and awkwardly held out a nervous hand to be shook. Firmly, Rain shook her hand, but not for long as she didn't want Spirit to feel the Grimm-like hand she possessed. The air was stuffy and still as she invited herself in, but she was no stranger to this feeling, and took this stuffy cloud of air wherever she went. Social interaction wasn't really Rain's thing, and it didn't seem to be Spirit's either.

When she strolled into the living room, she exchanged a quick glare with Teal, and waved at Ash. Rain did not see the need in a healthy introduction, but then realised that none of them actually knew her name. Briefly, she hesitated while rehearsing what to say, "I'm Rain, I've been selected to join your team, which is now officially team STAR," She paused for a second, and Teal quickly butted in,

"Hello, Rain, we have met before. I'm Teal, this is Ash, and that's Spirit… Come on, sit down and we will discuss a bit more about your powers and abilities."

Rain sat down, and lifted her knees up towards her chest in a ball shape, hugging her knees with her arms like a small child. Selfishly, Teal seemed to take up as much room as possible at the end of the couch, his arms and legs spread wide, but kept smiling. His posture was somewhat confident and comfortable, he clearly felt at home, and felt in-charge. Spirit had placed herself timidly next to Teal, wanting to keep away from Rain, and seeming to keep under the protection of Teal. It was funny, and Rain almost wanted to smirk because she knew that Teal would completely fail to protect Spirit, but Rain wasn't the most sure what kind of arsenal Spirit possessed at this point in time. Finally, Ash was perched on the arm rest. Their elbows rested on their small knees, and their arms propping their small head up, ears twitching all the while. Rain liked Ash, and was deciding when to kill her, if ever.

"Right, Rain, explain a little it about what you can do," Teal's voice boomed, ringing Rain's ears. Rain nodded and waved, her geist floated gracefully down from the ceiling.

"I'm Rain's geist," It said emotionlessly, "But I can do this!" It shouted happily and spun a few times around Teal and Spirit. Understandably, they were confused until the geist halted, and floated about in the middle of the room. The geists head was creepily cocked to one side, and its long fingers were constantly twitching and tapping, creating an unsettling aura around it- completely unwillingly.

With precision, Rain rummaged within her purple cloak, searching each and every pocket- top to bottom. Eventually, and after a lot of judging eyes, Rain pulled an item out of her pocket; secretly inspecting it, to make sure it is what she was hunting for. Unfortunately, Ash realised way before because of their location on the arm rest, and their face seemed to light up, it seemed like some sort of magic trick to them. Like a soldier, Rain presented her item. It was one of Spirit's daggers. Both of their faces shot from confusion to happiness in an instant. With care, Rain handed the dagger back to Spirit.

Spirit congratulated Rain but then asked, "Why do you still have your hood up?" Rain just sighed and flicked it down, she was staying with these people for some time, so it wasn't the worst thing in the world if they knew. The only thing Rain didn't want them to know was, simply, how to do damage to her. If she was to play her cards right, they'd never know that her soul wasn't really part of her body.

Rain knew they were shocked, but paid no attention towards it, only saying, "Call me Grimm, and die."

They seemed slightly taken aback by the confidence in her statement, but Teal was the only one who truly knew the effect of calling her Grimm. He was scared, but hid his expression from the others.

Hopefully, Rain would go unnoticed as she sneaked out of the dorm in the dead of the night. Quietly, her assassin-like stature wandered through the courtyard of Beacon. It was awfully dark for a grand courtyard. Rain kept creeping forward, eventually reaching the front door of another section of dorms. It was around eleven at night- that Rain knew, but she was here for a specific reason. Every night at around 11pm, a particular team wakes up, and does some midnight sparring. Rain found this thought of midnight sparring enticing; shadows were her friend, and if she could utilize them at this time it would be wonderful. Soon Rain would become just another student, so she might as well make a few friends- albeit temporary ones.

Rain wasn't entirely sure why she hesitated before knocking on the door of this dormitory, but she had almost immediately breathed a sigh of relief after finally waiting an eternity to knock on the door. A flurry of satisfying clicks indicated that the door was being unlocked. In front of her, stood Yang in her usual energetic state, which seemed rather surprising considering the time. Rain thought that almost nothing could bring that blonde's optimism down; luckily she was just heartless enough to do something that drastic.

As Rain expected, Yang let her in without a second thought. Yang announced that there was someone for them to meet, to her rather sleepy team.

"I'm Rain, I'm new here and I heard about your sparring practice, so I decided to come and join you for it. If that's alright with you." Rain sounded a lot more confident with these people than her own team, perhaps that was because she hadn't murdered anyone close to them- yet. The team gave each other a look that meant, "How'd she know about it" and, "Should we let her?"

After some moments of silence a conclusion was reached: "Sure, we will let you fight with us, we need a new partner to keep us on our toes." Yang happily chirped, while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"I can keep you on your toes, should we head there then?" Rain's voice had some mystery surrounding it, and Blake, in the background, sort of enjoyed this charm about Rain. They all nodded and clambered tiredly onto their feet, but set out at a brisk pace towards the arena.

"I love it here at this time of night!" Ruby's voice echoed through the large hall, she was as happy and kind as always. Weiss was becoming increasingly agitated at them not asking questions about Rain, and she stepped in to suppress an annoying little itch.

"I've got a few questions," Weiss stated, and Rain stared blankly as a response, waiting for her to get on with it. At this moment in time, she wanted to spar first, ask questions later. Weiss, however, seemed to have other plans which Rain just had to follow along with.

"First of all, how do we know you're not one of Cinder's gang?"

"Well," Rain was struggling to find out how she could explain it, without giving away her 'Imperfections', "I don't work for Cinder. Cinder is too low down in the chain, and although I don't like her, technically I belong to Salem." She admitted, and instantly felt eyes glaring at her.

"Explain..."

"Well, you know how some people, like Blake here are faunus?"

"Yeah, your point is?"

"Well I'm half… Grimm."

Rain noticed Weiss' eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe it and was going to call her bluff, until Rain calmly removed the hood. Her 'Imperfections' were there for the whole world to view once again. Needless to say, Rain felt embarrassed about this, but was coming to terms more with it; showing people was just another way of gaining confidence.

"Don't touch it, it bites." Rain said smugly, and threw her hood back over her head.

"Wait. Wait. Wait..." Weiss called out, still wanting a question or two to be answered, "How are you with other Grimm?"

"That's complicated, but to put it simply: I can easily communicate with Grimm and they will not harm me, but, luckily for you, your sorrow won't attract Grimm like me. Neither will my own sorrow, that can't attract them either, they're simply not interested."

Weiss nodded swiftly, understanding almost all of what Rain had just said. After some thought, Weiss came to the conclusion that it was impossible for Rain to share direct information with Salem, so she was fine with her.

Eventually, after some discussion on 'Strategy' the team decided to have Ruby face off against Rain first, understandably so due to her being able to easily adapt her tactics in the face of danger.

Ruby's small body stood confidently, ready to strike whenever the time was right. Rain was stood opposite, hunched over and waiting. She had not yet revealed the geist, it was to come into use when the battle started; she knew that Ruby was utterly defenseless without her precious Crescent Rose. Smiling at Ruby, Rain's cloud appeared behind her. The cloud was seemingly angry and constantly emitting tiny droplets of rain. It sounded like a crack of thunder in the distance- from that point Ruby knew what her weapon was.

A signal was sounded, indicating that they had permission to start. A small display appeared behind them, showing both of their aura levels. The display was both useful to the audience, to let them gauge briefly on who was winning, and the competitors, to know how long they can keep on fighting for.

Ruby was the first to energetically spring towards her opposition. Rain smirked at her futile attempt of damage. Effortlessly, she twirled out of the way of the red warrior. Rain felt like playing with her opponent; twirling around a few more times than necessary. Inaccurately, Ruby continued to hack and slash at Rain, but to no avail. Rain felt that it was her turn to attack, and threw a kick in her direction. Unfortunately, it had missed, but she used this to roll out of the way of Ruby's wild scythe- in an attempt to close the gap between them. Rain's plan was successful. Before Ruby knew it, Rain's fist was in contact with her fragile cheek. Ruby staggered backwards, not in pain, but surprised at the strength of the small girl's punch. She swung again and again, not seeming to realise that her strategy was pathetic.

Rain had decided this was the perfect opportunity to employ her geist into the battle. With twitching fingers and jagged skin, the geist floated in; completely unnoticed. It watched for a few moments, and then decided to go and speak to Blake, Yang, and Weiss quickly.

"I'm not a Grimm I'm part of Rain," It explained quickly to the trio. Luckily, they understood and went back to watching Ruby hunt down Rain. Despite her not having landed a single hit yet, her team still edged Ruby on with occasional cheers.

At the height of her attack, Ruby's was halted. She looked up. The geist looked back, and while she was distracted, stole the beloved Crescent Rose from her. It gracefully floated up to the corner of the room with it, and turned it into a sniper. Some days Ruby really wished it wasn't a gun- today was one of those days.

Before Ruby realised she was distracted by the new sentry, she was met by Rain's fist once again. This time it whacked her straight in the stomach. She coughed up the pain, and in that time Rain decided to tell her about the geist, "That's mine by the way." She smiled sweetly before releasing the hand that was digging into her stomach. Ruby felt completely helpless as Rain started winning the fight- she was winning it already. That fact still didn't let Rain calm down. She battered Ruby like she was dough. Secretly, Rain found this extraordinarily fun, and wanted to keep going until she saw Ruby's body fall lifelessly to the floor. Unfortunately, Rain couldn't do this, and backed off. Ruby's large, silver eyes stared into Rain's. It seemed she had given up and was pleading for mercy. Rain decided to put her out of her misery, so her geist shot at her head with her Crescent Rose; that knocked her aura level low enough to be eliminated. Like garbage, the geist threw Ruby's beloved scythe at her feet.

Rain smiled at Ruby, "That was fun!" Ruby really didn't like Rain's attitude about the duel, but she was being a good sport now.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to practice a lot to try and beat you," She admitted. Rain turned to the trio.

"Who's next?"

Clearly unimpressed by Ruby's attempt, Weiss leapt down from the seating and landed gracefully on the stage with a smirk. Eventually, Ruby had clambered up to where Weiss' seat was previously, and sat herself in it. She turned to Yang and Blake, curious about the skill of her competitor.

"Do you think Weiss is going to win?"

"I'd be surprised if she gets a hit!" Yang exclaimed a little too loudly, and was silenced by Weiss' glare from the stage. Blake tried to explain in the best way she could.

"Rain said she was half Grimm. A Grimm Faunus, if you will. This probably means that she does respond to fear and other negative emotion. As she said people's sorrow won't attract her. Surely that means that she does know, just she doesn't care right?"

They exchanged glances and then Ruby's voice piped up with a question.

"How would that even help?"

"She will know when to be aggressive, and when not to be," Blake simply said. Ruby looked in a little bit of fear at Rain's geist, and it stared right back at her- unblinking.

"I think there is a little more to that geist than she implies," Ruby mentioned, but Blake looked weirdly at her for suggesting such a theory. With more thought, Blake did lean towards thinking that she was right, and this gave her a bit of curiosity about it. The geist to experience more emotions than just suffering, as the geist follows only Rain around, and doesn't get dragged towards dark emotions like other Grimm. At the same time, it sounded and acted remarkably similar to Rain. Was this another part of Rain? Or was it, maybe, a friendly Grimm creature, loyal to only her? She did say that she wasn't working for Cinder, but slightly towards working for Salem. Maybe she was just as well respected as Cinder; what if she was respected by Cinder? Blake's mind wandered back and forth, and she got so worked up in them that she was only scanning the features of the geist, and not Rain. Blake's train of thought halted in an instant when Ruby's chirpy voice rose to ask another question to her.

"I'm so sure I hit her several times too, but her aura was still at full."

Blake nodded after Ruby concluded her statement, but this only gave her more unanswered questions. These questions started to really get on her nerves, but this was useful information to acknowledge nonetheless. Blake kept turning back to the thought that Rain was one of Salem's, but it seemed that willingly or not. Rain was passing information about their team onto Salem.

Finally the fight between Weiss and Rain began. Weiss twirled a few times before creating a large Glyph on the floor of the arena. Rain just seemed to stand there- watching. She waited for the Glyph to begin summoning a large knight of sorts. Rain wasn't going to stick around to find out exactly what it was.

"Boo!" Rain's geist shouted behind Weiss. She jumped backwards and tried to slash at the geist, but it just floated away from her. Weiss turned back to finish the job of summoning this beast, but realised quickly that her Glyph had disappeared, and she couldn't waste any more time trying to summon. After she blinked, Weiss found Rain standing right in front of her. Rain smiled, and made a little cloud above Weiss. Rain pointed to the little display; to make Weiss notice that she was slowly losing aura. Weiss now knew she had to keep moving to avoid losing aura, as she found the cloud was slightly slower than her, but following her every move.

To Rain's surprise, Weiss lunged at her. Weiss was not expecting the Myrtenaster she wielded to impale Rain. She was scared when Rain started laughing hysterically; she backed away from Rain. Weiss knew she had just made some sort of mistake, but the aura on the board had not changed. Effortlessly, Rain flicked her hood down, and the Nuckelavee half of her screamed an ear piercing scream.

Suddenly, it stopped screaming, and Rain stopped laughing. The next sound the arena heard was the muffled screams of Weiss; she was held by the frail arm of Rain, but her arm had a steel grip and Weiss was running out of air to breathe. It held her there, for a few moments under the toxic cloud. Weiss' aura was nearing nothing, so the arm decided to throw her full force into the wall.

Weiss shot through the air like a bullet, and her sword was instantly out of her grip. A huge thud echoed when she hit it, followed by a noise of agonizing pain emitted by Weiss. She was definitely in pain, and her aura was definitely broken at that point. Rain did not care about the state Weiss was in though, she was convinced that team RWBY thought that they couldn't beat Rain at all.

Rain was tempted to make a new hitlist for team RWBY and their friends. There was nothing stopping her, so she made a mental note to do that when she got back to her dorm. One of the only things bothering her about making this list was killing off such optimistic people. She had done it before, so today was really no different. Rain found it fun watching people's lights dwindle. To her, there was an odd pleasure to it. Not one she was proud of- of course, but one she felt was like a insatiable itch, wanting to be scratched.

Yang, however, was still confident she could muster a small amount of damage. With ease, she vaulted over the knotted, wooden seats and landed flawlessly in the middle of the stage. Curiously, she stared at the geist; it stared back. Yang was almost certain that the geist would try and steal her gauntlets.

Regardless, she smirked at Rain, "Let's go!"

"Let us," Rain said with an equally wide smirk.

Weiss crawled back up to her seat with a drought of energy, "She's definitely one of Salem's," Weiss stated, still fuming from her simple defeat. The pain of being fired like a cannon into a solid wall still rang through her. Her back hurt.

"What makes you think that Weiss?" Ruby questioned her teammate, now accepting her defeat.

"Don't you remember you dolt?" Weiss' voice hammered Ruby's ears. The red warrior stared at her- defeated again. "I stabbed her! And her aura didn't drop!" Weiss argued to her silent friend. Ruby just looked at her clearly agitated partner.

"And that makes her one of Salem's how?" Blake butted into the conversation, defending her fellow faunus.

"Becau- She's immortal!" Weiss began to rant, but the rest of her team ignored the annoyed Schnee.

While still strategizing, Yang heard the whistle blow. She decided to wait; seeing what her foe had in store for an opener. Rain took a couple steps, and her cloud flew in the opposite direction. Berserker's chess had begun. It was a simple game with hardly any rules. Yang's gauntlets displayed a beautiful array of burning balls of ember. Rhythmically, Rain dodged them like a dancer- one of the many ways to annoy Yang.

Graceful backflips came before Rain's foot fell towards Yang's face. This was stupid, and Rain knew it too. Yang launched a powerful uppercut towards Rain. It was blocked, however, by Rain's geist swooping with speed past Yang's arm, unlinking her famed weapon with a wonderful click. The geist smirked, and shook Yang's weapon into dust, leaving its previous owner dumbfounded. The next thing Yang knew is that she was on the floor- she totally had forgotten about Rain falling towards her.

Rain locked eyes with Yang, and set forth her forearm, wielding one of Yang's gauntlets. Yang felt relieved for a moment, knowing that her gauntlet hadn't been disintegrated forever. While Rain was still showing off, Yang sprung energetically to her feet. Hope was not lost in the golden girl, and she displayed a beautifully choreographed spin before attempting to land a punch on Rain.

It was unsuccessful- of course. Rain slid out of the way like her shoes were made of a soft felt. With a cocky smirk, Rain used Yang's medicine against her, delivering a shattering blow to her hip.

Yang staggered backwards, but then immediately shook her head to shrug it off, and kept bouncing around Rain, trying to find an opening. It was a matter of seconds before she found one. Yang swiped her feet low, knocking Rain off hers. The thud of Rain's light body alerted the teammates spectating from the side of the Arena.

Cheers erupted from them, edging Yang on to be able to hit Rain more. Unfortunately, Rain dodged her incoming fire, despite being pinned to the floor. An opening was clear to Rain, and her geist quickly took care of it. It clutched tightly onto both of Yang's arms as she tried to break free.

Rain had decided that now she would let the Nuckelavee take over for a few fatal moments. Her hood floated below her head, and the Nuckelavee was already screaming for control. It was given.

A hellish flurry of randomised and nonsensical punches came into contact with Yang. It took a matter of seconds to get her aura to a critical level. The nuckelavee screeched loudly after stopping punching.

Yang's aura was definitely empty when the screeching came to a sudden halt. Rain had collapsed on the floor, panting heavily as her Nuckelavee twitched around.


End file.
